The present disclosure relates generally to an integrated medicament packaging and labeling system and more specifically to a prescription medication packaging and labeling system which is designed to clearly provide information about the medicament in order to avoid misuse of the medicament.
Medicine is often prescribed in combination for today's therapies, and the regimes can be quite complex due to constraints on taking combinations of medications as well as constraints on when and how often medications must be taken. Many hospitalizations and numerous deaths are attributed to failure to follow the medical regimen accurately.
When medication regimes are complex, patient confusion can result in under use, over use, or taking pills at the wrong time. If medications are prescribed to more than one family member, health risks are compounded by the possibility of taking the wrong medication. The consequences of noncompliance may be fatal. Providing clear instruction for proper following of a medical regimen is paramount for helping the broadest range of patients.